This invention relates to baby support cushions; and more particularly relates to a novel and improved support cushion with adjustable side flaps for infants and toddlers.
The need for infant support cushions that are adjustable and can be placed in swings, strollers, carseats, joggers and the like is very apparent. Very small infants are typically placed in carseats, swings and baby joggers but their body mass is such that there is typically not enough support in these items to keep a small infant in the sitting position. As a result, the infant will commonly slide down into a slouching position or the infant""s head can roll forward, almost touching the infant""s knees or toes, posing a risk of suffocation. This problem is further complicated when the infant begins to grow, requiring purchase of a larger support column so that the infant is supported in the body but requiring somewhat less support of the head and neck. Finally, most toddlers do not require the degree of head and neck support that a young infant does but will have preferences concerning the comfort of any support cushion. This necessitates the purchase of three separate support cushions for the same infant. This invention satisfies the unmet need of an adjustable support cushion for a very small infant or newborn, growing infant and a toddler. It is therefore desirable to provide an adjustable support cushion for newborns, infants and toddlers which will not only support the head and body of a very small infant but offer comfort and support to a toddler.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide for a novel and improved support cushion with adjustable side flaps for infants and toddlers.
It is particularly an object of the present invention to provide an adjustable support cushion for the head, neck and body of a newborn or small infant.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a flat cushioned surface for an infant to be placed on for the purpose of changing a diaper or resting.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an infant support cushion which can be adjusted according to the size of the infant using removable side flaps.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an adjustable support cushion which can be used in a number of different ways, such as, in strollers, carseats, baby joggers, swings, infant carriers and the like.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a comfortable support cushion for toddlers that supports the head and body either in an upright or prone position.
In accordance with the present invention, a support cushion for newborns, infants and toddlers having a unitary panel including an upper and lower panel portion with adjustable side flaps releasably fastened on opposite sides of the upper and lower panel portions. The cushion includes opposite outer surfaces and a padded layer, the opposite outer surfaces being joined together at their edges as a rolled seam. The side flaps are releasably fastened to the side edges of the upper and lower panel portions in overlapping relation with one another to define a seat with side support and to orient the side flaps, upper and lower panel portions at substantially right angles to one another in an upright position. The cushion is covered with a protective water-proof material. The upper border of the upper panel contains additional padding of inverted U-shaped configuration with opposite sides converging downwardly just inside of the opposite side edges of the downwardly convergent panels. A lower panel is secured to the upper panel with stitching, and the lower panel includes seat cushioning for an infant or toddler.
The side flaps are generally trapezoidal in shape each having a forwardly and downwardly divergent front edge to provide side support for the head, neck and body of a newborn or infant. When the side flaps are secured to the opposite edges of the upper and lower panel portions, a cushioned seat is formed, providing further support to newborns or small infants. The flaps can be removed altogether, leaving head, back, seat, and leg cushioning for a toddler.
The side flaps are generally trapezoidal in shape to provide side support for the head, neck and body of a newborn or infant. When the side flaps are secured to the opposite edges of the upper and lower panels, a cushioned seat is formed, providing further support to newborns or small infants. The flaps can be removed altogether, leaving head, back, seat, and leg cushioning for a toddler.
There has been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto. In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting. As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.